1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to household lamps. More particularly, the invention relates to a lamp formed of a golf ball washer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ball washers for washing golf balls are frequently found on golf courses. Ball washers typically are mounted on a stand having a base. The washer unit includes a housing supporting an agitator assembly. The agitator assembly includes a container for water or washing solution. Brushes are mounted on an inner surface of the container. The agitator assembly also includes an elongated helical member having an aperture at one end to receive a golf ball. A knob is rotatably mounted to the other end of the helical member. The elongated member is manually raised and lowered into the container. As the helical member is raised and lowered, the helix rides against a guide surface to cause rotation of the agitator relative to the knob. The ball is held in the aperture and thus rotates with the agitator. The ball is spun across the brushes, thereby washing the ball. A conventional ball washer of this type is manufacture by Par Aide Products Co. of Lino Lakes, Minn.
Many golf enthusiasts decorate rooms in the, such as libraries and dens, with golf memorabilia. Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide a golf ball washer in the form of a lamp, suitable for use in libraries and dens of homes, and also for use in golf clubhouses.